I Love You Sensei
by Hanazawa Arisachan
Summary: "Otanjoubi Omedetou Kakashi sensei!" /Oke, author gak pinter buat Summary. Tapi ini adalah fanfict Naruto yang pertama aku buat. Dan juga disini Kakashi Sensei ulang tahun. Aduh, aku telat 5 hari :v tapi gapapa yang penting author sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Kakashi Hatake./ Jangan lupa untuk RnR, minna-san HAPPY READING! Cast: Kakashi.H x Readers!


**I LOVE YOU SENSEI**

 **By: Hanazawa** **Arisachan**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

 **Kakashi Hatake x Readers**

 **Rate T+**

 **Warning! OOC, Gaje, Typo bertebaran, Rate bisa berubah seiring berjalannya cerita/?,**

 _ **Ingat! Cerita ini saya buat murni dari otak saya sendiri. Tidak ada gunanya jika saya mengcopy cerita orang lain!**_

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **Happy Reading minna!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Name] PoV**

Hay! Perkenalkan! Namaku [Name], aku sekolah di Konoha High School. Sekarang aku berada di taman belakang sekolah bersama sahabatku. Ntah kenapa tiba-tiba aku senang sekali hari ini.

"[Name]-chan, tidak biasanya kau senang seperti ini? Ada apa?" tanya [BestFriend Name].

"Itu rahasia" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Hahaha... Hari ini sensei yg aku suka sedang ulang tahun. Aku sudah mempersiapkan kado untuknya-ups- hehehe,, aku suka dengan senseiku ini semenjak pertama kali masuk sekolah. Dia itu tampan, pintar, walaupun kata teman-temanku termasuk sahabatku ini, dia begitu menyebalkan dan pemalas. Tapi aku bingung, kenapa dia selalu telat masuk ke kelas setiap jam mengajarnya? Dan setiap telat dia selalu mengucapkan kata-kata _'aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan atau apalah'_. Yang pasti kalian tau siapa itu? Yapss! Dia adalah Hatake Kakashi. Aku tidak tau mengapa aku bisa terpana kepadanya, seakan-akan terhipnotis oleh ketampanannya. Dan aku berinisiatif untuk memberikan hadiah ini saat pelajaran selesai nanti.

"Elsa-chan? Hey [Name]-chan! Bangun!" Aku terbangun dari khayalanku ini.

"Eh? Na-nani [BestFriend Name]-chan?" Jawabku sedikit gugup.

"Dari tadi kau senyum-senyum sendiri tanpa sebab, mangkanya aku menyadarkanmu"

"Ehehe.. Gomennasai [BestFriend Name]-chan. Baiklah ayo kita teruskan makanannya, sebentar lgi bel istirahat masuk". Kataku mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Umb, baiklah" jawabnya seraya mengangguk.

 **Normal PoV**

Kelas 2-3 dengan kegaduhan yg tak terduga, tetapi itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka saat jam pelajaran sensei mereka.

"Ekhem.. Yo anak2, maaf aku terlambat lagi, aku te-" ucapan sensei tersebut terpotong oleh ucapan seorang murid.

"Sensei, apakah kau tidak ada kata-kata selain itu? Itu alasan sungguh tidak masuk akal" jawab seorang surai pirang, Naruto Uzumaki. Seketika anak-anak yang lainnya saling berbisik.

"Ya, benar apa kata naruto"

"Tumben sekali dia pintar"

"Aku sependapat dengan naruto"

"Sensei yg aneh"

"Ya, sensei kenapa ya, itu kan kata2 yg sungguh tidak masuk akal"

Dan masih banyak lagi lontaran kata2 yg dikeluarkan anak muridnya.

"Hahh.. Gosip lagi" [BestFriend Name] menghela nafas.

"Hn, sudah lah tidak usah dipikirkan" ucap Sasuke

"Hey teme, [BestFriend Name]-chan, [Name]-chan. Kalian mau dengar tidak?" Ucap Naruto asal nyeletuk

"Katanya, Kakashi sensei itu sedang dikerjain sama guru-guru yang lainnya, dan anak murid seperti ini hanya bercanda lho, mereka hanya memanas-manasi sensei. Jadi saat dia kelelahan, sudah sampai rumah, kita buat kejutan untuk dia" lanjut Naruto.

"Sepertinya aku setuju dengan ide-ide mereka" jawab [BestFriend Name].

"Ekhem.. Baiklah nanti kita lanjutkan lagi, buka buku kalian dan kerjakan hal xx"

 **Kakashi PoV**

Perkenalkan aku Hatake Kakashi. Profesiku sebagai sensei bidang studi matematika di Konoha High School. Anak-anak selalu seperti ini jika aku telat datang saat pelajaran mengajarku dimulai. Aku itu selalu mengungkapkan kata-kata _'aku tersesat dijalan yg bernama kehidupan'_. Sebenarnya mereka tidak mengerti makna dibalik kata-kata yg slalu kusebutkan itu. Sebenarnya aku mempunyai masalah saat aku masih kecil. Aku ingin berbagi cerita, tetapi aku belum siap untuk menceritakannya, aku ingin menceritakannya nanti saat aku sudah mempunyai kekasih yg benar-benar setia dan sayang kepadaku. Dan disinilah aku berada sekarang, mengajar anak-anak muridku. Kulihat ada seorang murid yg terlihat murung sedari tadi. Ada apa dengan dia?

"[Last Name}-san, kenapa kau terlihat murung sedari tadi?" Aku memanggil nama dia, seketika murid-murid yg lain langsung menengok ke arahnya.

"Ano, aku tidak kenapa-kenapa sensei, hahaha" tertawa yang dipaksakan. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dia, kenapa aku begitu risih. Apakah ini yg dinamakan cinta saat pada pandangan pertama? Ya, aku menyukainya saat pertama kali melihatnya, dia begitu manis, cantik, dan lucu.

.

.

.

.

 **I.L.Y.S**

 **Flash Back On**

.

.

.

.

Musim Semi awal masa Konoha High School yg indah.

"Kita mulai upacara penerimaan murid baru" suara kepala sekolah yang dilontarkan lewat mic dari aula sekolah menggema dan terdengar sampai keluar gedung aula itu.

TAP!

"Gawat.. Mendadak dalam keadaan kritis" ucap seorang gadis. Lalu gadis itu mulai mengendap-endap.

"Mana boleh telat di hari upacara penerimaan murid baru.. Kalau sampai ketahua, aku pasti diBlackList!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada tempat aman untuk masuk nggak, ya..." Tiba-tiba terdengar ada seseorang yang berlari mendekat dan melompat

TAP! SRET! SRET!

'Heh?'

HUP!

"GYAAAA!"

"Ah...?"

TAP!

Yap,Lelaki yg habis melompat dari dinding tinggi menjadi penghalang yang membatasi antara jalan dengan halaman depan sekolah itu mendarat dengan mulusnya didepan seorang gadis

"..."

"Kamu murid kelas satu?"

"Berani sekali telat di hari upacara!" Lanjut lelaki tersebut.

"Tapi kamu beruntung.. Bisa ketemu aku!" Lelaki itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum dari balik maskernya itu.

"Hah?" [Name] speechless saat seorang laki-laki yang lebih tua dari dia bertingkah laku seperti itu 'Dia juga telat, kan..' Batin gadis tersebut

KREK!

"Ikut aku ke pintu belakang, bisa masuk tanpa ketahuan." Tiba-tiba saja lelaki tersebut memegang pergelangan tangan si gadis

GREP!

"He-hei! Tu-tunggu..."

"Tunggu, kenapa kamu.."

"Nih, di sini! Begitu masuk, kamu langsung gabung di belakang barisan murid kelas satu!"

GREK!

"Eh, serius?!"

"Ya tundukkan kepalamu agar nggak ketahuan sensei yang lainnya!"

"Eh? A-arigatou"

"Oya, siapa namamu?" Ucap lelaki tersebut

"Eh? Watashiwa [Last Name]. Yoroshiku" jawab [Name] dengan sopan.

"Watashiwa Hatake Kakashi. Aku disini sebagai sensei di bidang studi matematika"

"He?! S-Sensei?! Su-sumimmasen!" [Name] meminta maaf.

'Tampan sekali guru ini. Sepertinya aku mulai terpana olehnya' batin [Name] dan menundukan kepalanya agar Kakashi-sensei tidak melihat pipi [Name] yang sedang memerah sekarang.

'Cantik sekali anak ini, kurasa aku mulai menyukainya' batin Kakashi.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi masuk, nanti kalau ketahuan bisa gawat"

"Umb.. Baiklah.. Arigatou Sensei.. Jaa~" Lalu [Name] pergi meninggalkan Kakashi dan masuk kedalam barisan

"Hmb.. Mungkin kisah cintaku akan dimulai" ucap Kakashi lalu pergi masuk ketempat duduk di sebelah sensei lainnya.

 **«FlashBack Off (Normal PoV)»**

"Kakashi Sensei!" Panggil sang murid.

"Ya? Ada apa [RandomGirl]-san?"

"Ano sensei, sensei dipanggil oleh Tsunade-sama diruangnya"

"Baiklah, arigato [RandomGirl]-san"

"Doita sensei".

 **[Ruang Guru]**

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya kemari, Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Kakashi .

"Kebetulan guru-guru yg lainnya sedang ada urusan, jadi mereka pulang lebih awal. Sebagai gantinya, saya mohon, kau urus sendirian anak-anak disekolah ini untuk hari ini saja" kata Tsunade.

"A-apa?! Kenapa harus saya semuanya?"

"Jika kau menolak, saya akan menambahkan kerjaan yg lainnya"

"Geezz... Baiklah. Saya permisi"

.

.

.

 **I.L.Y.S**

.

.

.

Ding Dong Ding Dong

Bel pelajaran sekolah telah berakhir, anak-anak murid telah berhamburan keluar sekolah, karena mereka telah menanti-nanti hal yg ditunggu-tunggu. Tapi tidak untuk ke 4 anak sekolah ini. Sasuke, [Name], [BestFriend Name], dan Naruto. Mereka telah mempersiapkan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Sensei mereka yg sedang ber-ulang tahun hari ini.

"Oya, kalian tunggu sebentar ya" kata Naruto lalu pergi menuju tempat parkir motor.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" kata[BestFriend Name] penuh dengan tanda tanya

"Ntahlah" jawab [Name]

"Hey! Ayo pulang! Maaf, tadi ada yg jatuh didekat tempat parkir motor" kata Naruto dari kejauhan. Lalu mereka ber-empat langsung pergi meninggalkan gerbang sekolah. Tidak lama kemudian Kakashi menuju tempat parkir dimana motor kesayangannya itu tertera rapih di parkiran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ditengah jalan tiba-tiba ban motor Kakashi kekurangan angin dan dengan terpaksa ia harus berjalan menggontong motornya itu ke tempat pengisian angin untuk ban motornya itu.

"Sudah mulai sore, aku harus cepat-cepat pulang"

.

"Tadaima.. Eh? Kok lampunya tidak menyala? Ada apa ini?" Lalu Kakashi mulai masuk kedalam.

1

.

2

.

3

.

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala dan...

"OTANJOBI OMEDETO HATAKE KAKASHI! / KAKASHI-KUN! / KAKASHI SENSEI!" Ucap semua orang. Betapa terkejutnya Kakashi saat orang yang ia sayangi mengingat hari ulang tahunnya.

"Sankyuu minna-san.." Ucapnya terharu. Dan seketika rumahnya ramai dengan pesta ulang tahun.

.

"Hah... Akhirnya selesai juga" Kakashi menghela nafas. "Berantakan sekali tempat ini"

"Tenang saja sensei, kita masih disini kok, kita akan membantu sensei, membereskan rumah. Iya kan? Sasuke-kun? Naru-chan? [Name]-chan?" Kata [BestFriend Name] menoleh kebelakang.

"Yap! Itu benar sekali [BestFriend Name]-chan!" Kata Naruto bersamangat.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas/?.

"Baiklah, Ayo kita mulai!" Kata [Name], 'Ini kesempatanku untuk bisa menyatakan perasaanku kepada Sensei!' Batin [Name]

 **I Love You Sensei**

"Sensei kami pulang dulu ya!" Ucap [BestFriend Name] dan Naruto semangat.

"Yare-yare, arigatou minna" kata Kakashi.

"Hn" tanggap Sasuke lalu berjalan meninggalkan [Name], [BestFriend Name], Kakashi, dan Naruto. "He?! Matte Sasuke-kun!" [BestFriend Name] mengejar Sasuke.

"Ne, Jaa-matta Sensei!" Naruto ikut mengejar Sasuke dan [BestFriend Name].  
"Sensei..." [Name] berdiri dibelakang Kakashi  
"Ne? [Last Name]-san? Mengapa kau tak pulang?" Tanya Kakashi. Yang ditanya hanya diam berdiri sambil menunduk. Entah mengapa ini terasa berat sekali untuk mengatakannya kepada orang yang ia suka?  
"Mengapa kau diam? Kau sakit [Last Name]-san?" mendekat lalu memegang kepala [Name. Tiba-tiba Elsa memeluk Kakashi.

"A-ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja-kan?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Sensei... Otanjobi Omedeto, ini hadiah spesial untuk sensei dariku. Aku membuat kue dengan sepenuh cinta untuk sensei" [Name] menangis sambil memberi hadiah ulang tahun untuk Kakashi.

"Aku tak suka melihat wanita yang kusayangi dan kucintai menangis seperti ini" ucap Kakashi.

Dilain pihak, yaitu dipohon dan disemak-semak dekat rumah Kakashi ada beberapa guru dan murid yang belum pulang. Mereka sungguh terkejut akan perkataan Kakashi kepada [name]. Tidak terkecuali [BestFriend Name] dengan Sasuke.

"Kakashi Sensei serius menyukai [Name]-chan?!" Tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit agak meninggi namun tidak terdengar oleh 2 sejoli yg sedang be-romantis-ria itu.

"Se-sensei..." [Name] terkejut.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu. Ya, sejak aku menolongmu waktu upacara penerimaan murid baru".  
"Be-benarkah itu se-sensei?" Ucap [Name] masih terisak-isak.

"Iya, benar. Sebagai hadiah paling istimewa untukku, aku memohon, mau kah kamu menjadi pacarku, [Last Name]-san?" tanya Kakashi. [Name] mengusap air mata lalu berpura-pura bersikap tegas.

"TIDAK!"

Kakashi beserta yang sedang mengumpat di balik pohon dan semak-semak terkejut.

"Kenapa?" Ucap mereka semua termasuk Kakashi minus Sasuke.  
"Karna sensei masih memanggilku [Last Name]-san, aku mau dipanggil [NickName]-chan.. Hihihi.." Ucap [Name] sambil terkekeh.  
"Oh ya, benarkah? Kau juga masih memanggilku sensei... Tapi sebagai gantinya akan kuhukum kamu ya"  
"Hie?! Kenapa aku dihukum? Memang aku salah apa?" Tanya [Name].  
Yang dibalik pohon dan semak-semak diatas kepala mereka penuh dengan tanda tanya

"Kira-kira apa ya hukumannya?" Itulah kata-kata yg terngiang-ngiang di benak mereka.  
"Hukuman untukmu tidak sulit, ringan kok" ucap Kakashi sambil menyeringai di balik maskernya. "Huh, siapa takut, aku pasti bisa melewati hukuman itu" ucap [Name] dengan percaya diri.

"Baiklah, jangan sampai kau tak menyesal ya karna sudah mengucapkan kata 'siapa takut, aku psti bisa melewati hukuman itu'". Ucap Kakashi masih dengan seringaiannya.

"Okey.. Siapa takut" ucap [Name] lalu memejamkan mata untuk menarik nafas. 'Baiklah... Kesempatanku untuk memulainya' batin Kakashi lalu mulai mendekat ke [Name] dan membuka masker lalu...

CHUU~

Semua yg dibalik pohon dan semak-semak membelalakan matanya "APA?! DICIUM?!" Batin mereka berteriak bersamaan. Minus Sasuke. [Name] membelalakan matanya. Ia begitu terkejut saat tiba-tiba bibirnya dicium oleh orang yangg ia sukai-ralat bukan maksudnya yang ia cintai. Dan mukanya seketika semerah tomat. Kakashi melepas ciuman.

"Hmm? Bagaimana? Kau tak menyesalkan?" Tanya Kakashi  
"CIECIE... SUITSUITTT!" Teriak Guy n Lee dengan semangat.

.

.

.

Dan ini lah... Akhir dari kisah Cinta mereka

 **OMAKE**

 **{After That I Love You Sensei}  
**  
Bel pulang sekolah pukul 16.25. Guru beserta murid-murid pulang kerumah masing-masing. Tapi tidak untuk beberapa siswa karena ada urusan penting. Termasuk dikelas 2-3  
"Hei [BestFriend]-chan... Gaya rambutku aneh nggak? Rokku gak lecek, kan?" Tanya [Name] dengan brutal.  
"Ngg.. Ano, [Name]-chan.." [BestFriend Name] akhirnya membuka mulut.  
"Gimana nih, warna lipglossku?" Tanya [Name]-chan dengan panik.  
"Hari ini kamu kencan dengan Kakashi Sensei, ya?" tanya [BestFriend Name]  
"Kok kamu tahu ?!" Teriak [Name], 'malu banget' batin [Name].  
"He! He! He! Tahu, dong!" [BestFriend Name] cekikikan. "Nggak apa-apa, nih, pergi jam segini? Sekarang pukul 16.30" Lanjut [BestFriend Name].  
"Eh.. Gawat, sudah jam segini!"  
"Selamat bersenang-senang!" Ucapan semangat dari sahabatnya untuk [Name].

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong, kan Kakashi Sensei pulang dari luar kota, baru sampai rumah tadi jam 15.00. Berarti karna ia tak bisa mengajar anak murid, jadi ia libur karna untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh. Dia butuh refreshing, karna dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, jadi dia akan kencan bersama [Name]-chan untuk refreshing karna sudah lama meninggalkan sang kekasih. Hahaha.. Kau memang cerdas [BestFriend Name]!" Teriak sahabatnya membanggakan dirinya.  
"Yayaya.. Aku pergi dulu!" Ucap [Name] lalu pergi menuju tempat tujuan. 'Hari ini aku kencan dengan Kakashi!' Batin [Name]

.

.

.  
"Untung masih keburu waktu... Kami janjian di toko depan stasiun.. Tapi di Universitas Konoha kan lebih dekat dengan rumahnya. Lebih baik aku menunggu di sana saja"  
"[NickName]? Sedang apa kamu disini" tanya Kakashi.  
"Ah.. Aku..." [Name] begitu deg-deg-an. 'Kyaaa! Dia memanggil namaku! Sudah lama rasanya'

GREPP!

Kakashi menarik lengan [Name]. "Kan seharusnya kita ketemu di toko depan stasiun?"  
"Ah... Maaf... Bukan begitu!"Ucap [Name] hampir mengeluarkan air mata.  
"Disini banyak orang iseng! Aku nggak mau kamu digoda orang!" Ucap Kakashi dengan tegas 

Degh.. Degh.. Degh.. Degh..

'Aku tidak bisa mengontrol blush-ing ku.' Batin [Name].  
"Ah... Hari ini Glossmu beda!"

CUUUP!~

Muka [Name] merah seketika.

SRET!

Kakashi melepas ciuman. "Kenapa? Perisa Stroberi, aku penasaran mau coba!" Ucap Kakashi sambil menyeringai.  
"Pe.. Pelecehan!" Omel [Name] sambil memukul-mukul punggung Kakashi.  
"Kamu kan pacarku? Jangan ngamuk dong!" Ucap Kakashi berjalan santai.

 **OWARI**

 **Yoshhh! Ini adalah fict pertamaku di fandom Naruto. Sebenarnya ini adalah fict yang aku buat saat kelas 7 dulu untuk sahabatku dan baru aku publish sekarang, karena waktu itu aku kirimnya lewat facebook. Soalnya waktu aku buat fict ini pakai nama dia untuk [Name]-nya dan [BestFriend Name] itu sebagai aku :v . Karena dia nge-fans sama Kakashi, akhirnya aku buatkan fanfict untuk dia dan jadilah seperti ini :3**

 **Maaf ya kalau kurang menarik dan juga aku hanya membenarkan beberapa kata-katanya saja.**

 **.**

 **Anyways, untuk fanfic 'My Butler' dengan pair Aomine x OjouReaders itu aku baru dapet ide. Dan juga aku sedang bagi-bagi waktunya untuk menulis fict itu :'v**

 **Oya, terimakasih karena sudah membaca fictku ini.**

 **Jangan lupa untuk RnR~**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu! *bows***

 **Pertanda,**

 **Hanazawa Arisachan**


End file.
